Fog
by skyclaw441
Summary: What happens when fog rolls into the thick woods of far eastern Jotho at night? AAML/Pokeshipping. One-shot.


Fog

skyclaw441

It's been rough going for me. I've been diagnosed with depression, and I've been having suicidal thoughts, the whole works, though I am starting to come out of it on my own. In the meantime, I decided to write more fanfictions this spring. I'm going to update my current ones in a week or so (Missing You BaBy, Lovers:: An AAMRN), and I am going to write a Neon Genesis Evangelion fic soon, too.

This fic was originally named "Doi Straini" ("Two Strangers" in Romainian), after a song by Moldovan-Romainian pop singer Radu Sirbu (also known as RadU). He was in the boyband O-Zone, famous for their song "Dragostea Din Tei". Check it out, it's cool.

AAML/Pokeshipping ahead! If you are offened, you have been warned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash fumbled through the darkness, trying to find where he was. He lost his way before nightfall in the deep woods near the border of Jotho and Kanto, and a fog had rolled in, impairing his vision even more. Pikachu was safe at camp, at least he was glad about that.

In the fog, he found a boulder to sit on. In the fog, he had no bearings, so he would have to wait it out until morning. He found a spot on the ground behind the boulder, and fell asleep. He had dreams. Dreams of the one he loved. She haunted his dreams, coming back again and again. Misty Waterflower. Their journeys had seperated a few months ago, but he never got to tell her how he felt. He saw her every night, and longer for her at his side. He woke up, and turned over, trying to forget about her. She was gone. He drifted into sleep again.

Meanwhile, Misty was lost in a terrible fog. She was visiting relatives in Goldenrod, but was lost on the way home in the darkness and the fog. She had no idea where she was. SHe found a boulder., so she decided to wait it out until morning. So, she lay in front of the boulder, and dreamt. Dreamt of Ash Ketchum.

How she longer for him. There wasn't a day that didn't go by without concern and pain for Ash. Sure, he was an idiot at times, but she still loved him the same. She knew that he was out of her life, so she decided to let it be.

Ash woke up at the snapping of a twig. He sat up alert, and looked around. He stood, and did a 360. Seeing no one there, he laid back down on top of his jacked. The fog was lifting a bit to the point were he could see the outlines of trees. They were majestic and spooky, masters of the night. Ash lay there, imagining rippling black velvet, trying to get back to sleep. This image was quickly shattered by the sound of breathing that wasn't his own.

Misty's eyes shot open. She could see the trees, and the haze around them. She heard rustling. She stood, and looked around. Not seeing anything, she laid down on the ground again. Yet, she heard the breathing.

Ash was getting spooked. He was hearing rustling. He stood, and to his surprise, another figure rose with him.

Misty was freaking out. She didn't know who, or what, was out there. She stood to look again, this time behind the boulder, As she rose, another figure joined her. She screamed as the other figure gave a yell of surprise.

"Aaaaah!", they both screamed. "Who are you, and what do you want?", again they shouted in unison. They stood there for a moment. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness, and they saw each other.

"Ash?"

"MIsty?"

"What the... how the... what?" Ash stammered. Misty couldn't even speak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was trying to get back to Kanto to visit Sabrina in Saffron. My bike was in the shop in Celadon, so I've had to go to and come back from Cherrygrove, and then to Saffron on foot. I had major blisters coming back from Mauville in Hoenn. I've just been running errands everywhere," Ash explained. "How've you been doing?"

"Just fine. My sisters are all on internships in Hoenn, so I had to visit them, then I had to run to Goldenrod to say hi to my grandma, and now I'm trying to get back to Cerulean," Misty explained.

"Why didn't you take the train?" Ash asked.

"Well, one up the line had derailed, and from what I understand, quite a few people got hurt. So, the whole line shut down," Misty explained.

"It's a good thing that I didn't think of taking the train, then. It runs through Saffron now that I remember," Ash said. "Who would have thunk that we would run into each other out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yea, that is wierd. Where are we anyway? Misty asked as she looked up at the sky.

"I don't know, my Pokenav doesn't get reception in these thick woods. I can't even find my dang camp," Ash said, dissapointed and exhausted.

"Yea, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face awhile ago," Misty commented.

"Yea..." Ash replied.

The two fell silent. The two were finally near each other. Ash had broken into a nervous sweat, and Misty was shaking a bit. Tension was builiding, and they both could feel it. They looked away from each other. The starry sky was giving way to small amounts of sunlight. It was now or never. Ash broke the silence.

"Misty. There's something I need to tell you," Ash began nervously. Misty looked over.

"What is it?"

Ash had his mouth hanging open, silent. He tried to get the words to come out. Finally, the tension in his stomach dropped out, and he let it all out.

"Misty, I love you. Stay with me please. It's taken me 5 years to get this far, and for me to say this. Please, stay by me, as I ached without you near me. I love you, please don't leave me."

Misty looked at him tenderly, her eyes soft and welling, her beautiful orange hair glowing. She leaned over, and looked at him.

"I don't think you'll have to worry anymore," she answered.

She leaned in, and their lips met as the morning light proclaimed the new day ahead of the two of them, and the eternity bound in the fog.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a nice one. Chapter Three of "Lovers:: An AAMRN" is coming on March 15, and, guess what? FINALLY, Missing You BaBy Chapter 2 is coming on March 20. And, there are much more following in April, including my Evangelion story, Doi Straini. Stay tuned for more Pokemon one-shots, too. Please review, and thank you for reading. Have nice day!


End file.
